plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Repeater
The Repeater is the third peashooting plant received in Plants vs. Zombies, firing peas twice as fast as a Peashooter, but only taking up one space, allowing the player to plant more of them on their lawn. It can be upgraded to the Gatling Pea for 250 sun upon purchasing the seed packet from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $5,000. It is the last plant obtained in day. Suburban Almanac Entry Repeater Repeaters fire two peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 2x Repeater is fierce. He's from the streets. He doesn't take attitude from anybody, plant or zombie, and he shoots peas to keep people at a distance. Secretly, though, Repeater yearns for love. Cost: 200 Recharge: fast Strategies The Repeater is a great plant to use, but can be expensive in the early part of the game. Upgrading it with the Gatling Pea to fire four shots instead of two or putting a Torchwood in front of it are both good ways to increase the damage output, although the Gatling Pea is more space efficient (if there are multiple Gatling Peas in a row, a Torchwood should also be used to maximize the damage per plant instead of having to plant twice the number of Gatling Peas for the same thing). Keep in mind, however, that the cheapest of those is the Torchwood, as it requires 25 less sun than two Repeaters. Vasebreaker The Repeater is very helpful for Vasebreaker levels; however, they face backwards and therefore are best used on the rightmost column. When you plant one, just keep breaking vases from that lane until all the zombies are killed or you have to plant another for a strong zombie. Reversed Repeaters are featured in almost every Vasebreaker level starting with To the Left. Description Repeater fires two peas at a time. Probably because, secretly, Repeater yearns for love. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies File:IMG_2006.png|Look at the bottom row, to the right of the three vases; this happens very briefly, so a screenshot is quite difficult. File:YouGotaRepeater.png|You got a Repeater File:A_Reapeater_shooting_two_peas.jpg|A Repeater in action File:Cardboard_Reapeater.jpg|Cardboard Repeater File:Repeater_Seed.png|A Repeater Seed Packet in the iPad version File:REPEATERzengarden.png|Repeater in Zen Garden. File:Repeater-hd.png|HD Repeater File:Gatling Pea2.png|Repeater's upgrade|link=Gatling Pea File:DS Repeater.png|Repeater in the DS version File:RepeaterSeed.png|Repeater Seed Packet in the DS version File:Imitater repeater.png|The Imitater Repeater compared to its normal form File:Repeater PVZ addiction by sosullen.jpg|Repeater File:RepeaterSeedPacket.png|Repeater seed packet in PC version Repeater Online.png|Online Almanac Entry Reverse Repeater2.png|Left-Facing Repeater from Vasebreaker Left seed.JPG|Left-Facing Repeater Seed Packet in the PC version Cardboard Left-facing Repeater.PNG|Cardboard Left-Facing Repeater Imipeater.jpg|An Imitater Repeater Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Repeater-HQ.png|HD Repeater Repeater got.png|You got the Repeater! RepeaterSeedPacketAdventures.PNG|Seed packet of the Repeater dropped when The Fitness Lot is reclaimed. RepeaterKO.PNG|Repeater KO'd Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time PvZ2_Repeaters.jpg|Repeater Trivia Plants vs. Zombies *In the mini-game Slot Machine, there is a plant on the Slot Machine with leaves at the back like the Repeater, but what seems to be a Peashooter's head instead of a Repeater. The reason for this is unknown. It is possible that the designers for the art confused the Peashooter and the Repeater due to their similar appearances. Only the leaves on top and the presence of eyebrows are different. **In fact, almost every picture of a Peashooter on the website shows the back of a Repeater and in ZomBotany, pictures of the iPad show the back leaves of a Repeater on a Peashooter Zombie. *In Beghouled and Beghouled Twist, Repeater acts as Peashooter's upgrade; it is the most expensive upgrade, costing 1000 sun. *Repeater is one of four plants that has a clear love life, with the other three being Threepeater, Cactus, and Garlic. *The Repeater, Split Pea, and Gatling Pea are the only peashooting plants that have eyebrows. *In the DS version, the Repeater rears back before shooting a pea, means that it rears back twice per firing. *Repeater sometimes fires once before firing twice, similar to what the Gatling Pea does. *It is also based on the name of a rapid-fire weapon as well, called a Repeater. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures '' *If you look closely, you can see that the Repeater jumps before firing. See also *Plants *Gatling Pea *Split Pea *Peashooter *Pea *Threepeater Category:Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Ancient Egypt